Summer of Dreams
by Prince Troll
Summary: A side story about two characters from HPRPG, a Harry Potter online rpg.The characters: My created character, Elijah, and Miss Sera's character, Iris. One Shot


Elijah awoke in his bed. He was sweaty and his heart was pumping. The dream wouldn't go away. It played itself over and over again, every night. And Elijah could make no sense of it. And the dream wasn't the most pleasant. In fact, if he could just understand it, he might consider it a nightmare.

He tired to recall the quickly disappearing dream, but as he thought harder, a prick in his head appeared. First it was just a small pain, growing. Like a seed or an egg, the pain opened up until it overtook him.

Elijah stopped thinking, and lay derelict in his bed. His dream had been about… he couldn't remember. And it hurt to try to remember. Turning over onto his side, Elijah tried to fall back asleep, and he slept, a long dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with the usual morning crowd of students. Elijah sat alone, thinking about the night before. He still couldn't remember what he had dreamt about, and it troubled him.

To him, constantly accruing dreams that wizards had been a sign, or something not to be left alone.

He walked from the Hall after finishing his breakfast, and went to look for Iris, whom he didn't see at breakfast. The two usually spent their Saturdays together.

Elijah searched the castle and even went as far as, with much self-restraint on his part, ask a few Slytherins where Iris might be. After he was sure that Iris was not in the castle, he went out to the lake.

Iris stood on the edge of the lake, staring into the depths of the waters. "As he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Iris, what are you doing out here? And all by yourself?"

Sure it was a strange question to start a conversation with, but Elijah had a knack for asking questions like that.

Iris spoke with out turning to him, "I, just wanted some air." She said, almost dreamily. She sounded tired; perhaps she too was having trouble sleeping. She turned to face him and said, "I'm sorry, just thinking."

Elijah's eyes widened as he had Déjà vu. Iris stood exactly how he saw her in his dream. Elijah's mind went blank, blackness filled his eyes. Elijah was in the white room from his dream. He remembered now! The dream began to play as it always did. Blood dripped from the walls, the pain in touching the cool stone, and then she appeared.

Iris watched him. Elijah stared back. All of a sudden, something happened that hadn't happened before. The shadows seemed to wrap around him. Something grabbed his ankle and pulled, bringing him to the ground. Elijah gasped as he hit the ground. He was being pulled into the shadows.

"Iris!" He called, although no sound came out. Iris merely stared. Then she turned her back to him and slowly disappeared. Elijah's silent screams rang only in his mind. The darkness engulfed him fully.

* * *

"Elijah! Elijah!" Iris spoke urgently. She was holding back thoughts of what might of happened. Elijah's eyes opened and she breathed again. "Elijah, are you okay? What happened?"

Iris tried not to look as worried as she was. But it was hard when Elijah, being as close as they were, just fell over while she was talking to him. Many things had ran through her head, but the went away as he awoke.

"I- I remember." He said. "I remember everything." Iris was Iris was puzzled by his answer. "What? Remember what?" Iris didn't know what he was talking about. Could it have been his dream, the one he had been telling her about?

"I remember what happened last summer!" He explained urgently. Iris' eyes widened in shock. No. He couldn't. It wasn't possible! He wasn't supposed to be able to remember!

"Impossible." Was the only thing that escaped her lips. Elijah continued to talk, about what, she didn't know. She could hardly hear him through the thoughts I her head. They screamed at her, giving her options, none were good. Thoughts of the summer that she had tried so hard to forget, the summer she often thought about when no one was around.

What would happen now? Would grandfather track him down and finish him? Or wipe his memory again, this time of every thing he knew? Would Elijah question her? She was often glad that he didn't remember, so he couldn't ask questions. Would he try and help her. Or would he abandon her forever?


End file.
